Deja Vu all over again
by NightValker
Summary: There is a summery inside. Please R&R!


A/N: I toughed I would write my first story as the Labyrinth for this is one of my favorite movies. I hope you'll enjoy it!  
  
Summery: After the Labyrinth, Sarah moved on and grew up, dated, married, got a child, divorced, re-married, got another child. And now, 20 years after the labyrinth, her 16 year old daughter, Sandra, is going to walk in her mother's foot steps. It's Deja Vu all over again!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth but I do own: Sandra, Tommy and John! Hope this became clear so do not sue me! I have no money.  
  
-_-_-_-_-  
  
"......." = Talking  
  
'........' = Thinking  
  
*~*~* = Scene changes.  
  
-_-_-_-_-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~* Deja Vu all over again. *~  
  
Chapter 1: Like mother, like daughter.  
  
Sandra Williams sat on a mellow reading a little red book she had 'borrowed' from her mom. The books name was 'The Labyrinth' and her mother, Sarah, used to tell her some kind of stupid stories about herself and the adventure in the labyrinth. Sarah had divorced and re-married a few years ago and now Sandra had a annoying little brother, Tommy. He was a spoiled child and her mom always made her stay home with the 1 year old monster as Sandra liked to call him. But now she was enjoying some peace and quiet all by herself with the wonderful book. She suddenly closed the book and her eyes smiling to herself.  
  
"Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as grate...." She opened her eyes and looked at the ground. "For my will is as strong as yours. My kingdom is grate.... damn. I can never remember that line." She opened the book again and went trough the pages until she stopped. "You have no power over me." She whispered and looked up at the blue sky. Then she looked at her wrist watch and gasped. "Holy crap! Its 19.00!" She stood up, put the book in her pocket and started running. When she got home her mom was standing in the doorway and was way angry. "I'm sorry!" She says and her mother sighs shaking her head.  
  
"Well don't just stand there.... come on...." She said and Sandra walked inside. "Where were you? You left your cell phone home and left no note! Do you have any idea--"  
  
"I said I was sorry!" Sandra said getting mad.  
  
"I only ask you to baby-sit it if fits your plans."  
  
"What do you know?! You don't even ask me anymore!" She said making her way to the stairs.  
  
"Well I imagine you would tell me if you had a date! Hell, you should date!" She says and then it started again... The mother, daughter argument.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" She says turning around running up the stairs when her stepfather, John, comes out from the bedroom with Tommy.  
  
"Sandra we where worried about you..."  
  
"Well I can't do anything right can I?!" She asked not even looking back as she ran into her room and slammed the door behind her. John looked at Sarah confused.  
  
"She treats me like I treated my stepmother when I was her age!" Sarah mumbles and John chuckled a bit. "What's so funny, John?" She asked.  
  
"Like mother, like daughter..." He says shaking his head. Sarah shook her head as well.  
  
"Put Tommy to bed and I'll go change a few words with my double..." She said as she made her way to Sandra's room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sandra was sitting at her desk looking at the book in-front of her.  
  
"Through dangers untold... and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city.... To take back..." She got to say when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Sandra? Sandra. We need to talk." Came her mothers voice and Sandra closed the small book in-front of her.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about!" She said angrily but knew her mother too well.  
  
"Sandra.... let me in." Came her mothers voice again and Sandra knew it would only do harm not to listen to her mother so she got up and let her mother in.. "Now... tell me what's been bothering you? You have been acting stran--"Was all she got to say when all of a sudden she had made her way to Sandra's desk and had the book in her hands. "Where did you get this...?" She asked as she looked at the small book in her hands. A slight smile dances on Sarah's lips as she remembers the last time she looked at the book. Then she turned to Sandra. "Well?" She asked and Sandra gulped.  
  
"I-i found it in your drawer..........." Sandra answered and Sarah looked confused. Suddenly it started to rain.  
  
"Why did you go into that room when i asked you not to?" She asked her daughter who looked away. Sarah shook her head and handed the book to Sandra. "You can keep it...." She said as Sandra took the book. "Now.... We fed Tommy and put him to bed. We must now get going.... G'bye, Sandra." She said and walked out. Sandra heard the door shut and she looked around in her room when suddenly her eye's stopped on her collection of stuffed animals.  
  
"Lancelot!" She shouted and got up. "Urgh, someone's been in my room again! I hate it!" She yelled as she ran out the door and into her parents bedroom where a old teddy-bear was lying on the floor and her brother was crying. "I hate you! I HATE YOU!" She shouts but the baby doesn't shut up. "Someone save me! Someone take me away from this awful place!!!" She shouts hugging her bear. Tommy is still crying. "What do you want? Do you want a story? Huh? Ok. Once upon a time... there was a beautiful young girl whose mom always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, and wanted everything to himself, and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when baby had be particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help!" She said but what she didn't know was that something was hiding under her parents bed.......  
  
"Listen!" Came a quiet voice and lightning struck nearby. Sandra walked over to her mom's mirror and sat down in a chair.  
  
""Say your right words," The goblins said, "And we'll take the baby to the goblin city, and you will be free.""  
  
"AH!"  
  
"But the girl knew the king of the goblins would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever and turn it into a goblin, so she suffered in silence until one night when she was tired from doing housework and hurt by the harsh words her mother and she could no longer stand it!" Sandra turned to Tommy who was crying harder then ever. She sighed and walked over to the brat. "Oh, alright! Alright!" She said picking Tommy up and tried to calm him down. "Knock it off. Come on. Stop it! STOP IT! I'll say the words! No.... I mustn't..... I mustn't say...." She said with a smirk  
  
"UH!"  
  
"I wish.... I wish...."  
  
"She's gonna say it!"  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"YOU shut up!"  
  
"I can bear it no longer! GOBLIN KING! GOBLIN KING! WHERE EVER YOU MAY BE, TAKE THIS CHILD OF MINE FAR AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted holding screaming Tommy up in the air.  
  
"That's not it!"  
  
"She is just like her mother!!!! Where do they learn that rubbish?!"  
  
"It doesn't even start with "I wish"!" Came the small voices from under the bed but Sandra couldn't hear them because Tommy was screaming louder.  
  
"Oh, Tommy, stop it! I wish I did know what to say to make the goblins take you away....  
  
""I WISH THE GOBLINS WOULD COME TAKE YOU AWAY RIGHT NOW!""  
  
"I wish... I wish...." Sandra started again as she put a screaming Tommy down in his bed and walked over to the door but before she walked out she turned around and looked back. "I wish the goblins WOULD come and take you away.... right now." She said switching the light off and closing the door and when she was about to walk down the stairs... suddenly.... the screaming stopped. Sandra looked back confused and made her way back to her parents room. "Tommy? Tommy are you alright?" She asks and tries to switch the light on but it doesn't work. There is a flash of lightning and Sandra gasps. Then she hears laughing and she looks around. It's everywhere and suddenly a owl starts picking on the window. There are a few more laughs and then another flash of lightning and suddenly the window opens and the owl fly's in but its no longer an owl....  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
A/N: There I leave this chapter..... now tell me did you like it or hate it? I need at least 3 reviews before I continue. Thank you. 


End file.
